The Life Of James Buchanan Barnes
by patty cake rocks
Summary: What if Steve was there the night Bucky went to the museum? Does Bucky start remembering what he memories he thought he had lost forever? Stay tuned to find out what happens when Steve and Bucky reunite!


_Hi all-_

Yes I know that those who do follow me know that I normally did leverage and some avatar- but I had this little thought bubble- thought I should write it out. Anyways, as always, tell me what you think at the end!

* * *

><p><em>"I knew him. The man on the bridge," <em>Bucky clutched his head and groaned. Pain tingling all through his body, especially at his right shoulder. _Swelled. _ He thought confused.

_"I don't need help Buck, I'll be fine."_

_"But we can do it like we used to when we were younger. Get the cushions off the couch like old times," Bucky exclaimed. Grabbing the spare key that was kept under a brick, and handed it to Steve. _

_"Fine." Steve grumbled._

Bucky clutched his head and rocked himself. He was aware of the looks he was receiving from the people walking past him. To them, he looked like an average homeless person. Covered in blood, and dirt, and scraggly looking. But he wasn't. He was the Winter Soldier. Assassain. He knows how to kill someone thirty different ways with a spoon. _Was. _Now, he's just a lost soul, looking to find himself again.

"Here sir," A young boy handed him a few ones. He himself looked like Bucky did, but Bucky was worse for wear. Bucky nodded his head in thanks and watched as the boy walked along. Bucky had money. He was the main assassin for Red Room and Hydra, but occasionally did side projects as he was out of cryo.

_"Come on punk, we're going to Coney Island, whether you like it or not. Now come on!" Bucky dragged Steve behind as the left the house. Steve has a small smile on his face by the time they returned. _

Buckys breathing quickened slightly, but managed to calm back down. Bucky slowly stood up, mindful of his swelled arm, well his real arm, and tugged down his sleeve on the metal prosthesis, and stuffed his hand into his pocket.

Bucky had done a few things. Gathered money from secret account, and checked into a motel. The kind that you get in without a name, no questions asked. Bucky was grateful for this. He tugged the key in his pocket and went towards corner market. He bought necessaties. A first aid kit, a sack backpack thing, if he recalled correctly, and some extra clothes. He knew first that he had to reset his shoulder. The swelling was becoming unbearable. He painfullly extended his right arm out, and snapped his arm back into place.

"Damn that hurt," Bucky muttered. Bucky's body froze momentarily.

_"I knew him. The man on the bridge,"_

_"Did you wipe him yet?" The man questioned to the Doctor. He shook his head._

"Prep him, start over." A man stuffed a rubber piece into his mouth and felt the machine secure his arms to the chair. Electricity flowed through his brain.

All Bucky could do is scream out while clutching his head. He collasped to the ground and tears formed in his eyes as the pain surged through his head. He stayed like that for around an hour, before realizing that he wasn't being rewiped. Bucky glanced around at surroundings confused.

_"I shot Steve," _Buckys eyes widened. _He shot Steve. _Repeatedly. Tears formed in his eyes as he let out a pained cry. _I shot Steve. I shot Steve. I shot Steve. I shot Steve. I shot Steve. I shot Steve _ ran through his head and he curled up pitifully. He knew that he killed. He also knew that he was Bucky Barnes. _Was. _

Bucky silently walked around, hood up and hands stuffed into his hoodie. He glanced at the exhibit in front of him. _His face. _It stared back at him. Steve wasn't lying when he said that he knew him. Knew _Bucky._ Before the experiments. What he didn't realize was how late it was.

"We're gonna be closin' up soon son." A old, short security guard said behind him. Bucky turned, startled. He breathed a sigh of relief. He nodded his head.

"I-I've seen that look before son. I see it on another young man. He just stands there and stares at this exhibit. You both have that look that you've both seen more than the entire world has combined." Bucky perked his attention to the old man.

"How often does he come 'round?" Bucky said roughly. Throat dry from disuse. Guard pointed towards the other end of the room.

"He stays 'til closing every night. Like he's searching for somethin'. Somethin' that's long gone." The guard said quietly. Bucky's eyes widened. Across the room sat Steve; hands holding his knees to his chest as he stared at the exhibit from the floor.

"Stevie?" Bucky whispered quietly. Steve's head snapped up. Eyes widened as he scrambled to his feet into a defensive position. Bucky held his hands up in surrender.

"Buck?" He nodded his head.

"Whadyya doin' here for?" Steve held relaxed from his defensive position slightly.

Bucky paused. "I-I-I don't know." Bucky slunked down to the floor and rested his hands on his knees.

"I think I'm rememberin' more 'bout me." Bucky pointed towards himself and Steve let his guard down.

"You're not gonna kill me?" Bucky shook his head. And leaned forward, head in hands and sighed frustratedly.

_Bucky handed Steve the key. Bucky looked at Steve as he begrudgingly took the key out of his hands. _

_"I'm with you til the end of the line, pal," _

"BUCK!" Bucky's head snapped up and looked around dazed. His eyes focused on Steve. _Steve! _Bucky's eyes widened, and he jumped up, hugging Steve.

"Stevie! I thought I killed you..." Steve froze confused.

"Buck? What was that?"

"What?"

"You just froze. You stared at me blankly for a few minutes." Recognition dawned on Bucky as he _oohed_.

"Memories. They've been comin' back for days now." Bucky mumbled. Bucky stood up quickly, and went towards the door leaving Steve gaping at him.

"Wait!" Bucky kept on walking, purposely ignoring Steve and walked out towards the alley behind the alley.

"Bucky wait!" Steve exclaimed louder. Bucky paused, letting him catch up.

_"HEY PICK ON SOMEONE YOUR OWN SIZE ASSHOLES!" a teenage Bucky jogged up to a group of boys surrounding Steve, some kicking, some punching and pulled them of off him._

Bucky came back to reality with Steve snapping his fingers in front of his face. Bucky stood up. Steve followed.

"You know I searched for you. For two months." Bucky nodded.

"Why run then?" Bucky glanced back at him.

"I was't run'in from ya. Stayed right here the whole time." Steve frowned.

"I will ask this; you are remembering who you are?" Steve's smile brightened as Bucky nodded slightly.

"Come on, I'm taking you home and we're gonna get you back in tip top shape." Bucky frowned at him, but relented.

* * *

><p>Review please! Tell me what you think! Haven't uploaded in ages, so enjoy!<p> 


End file.
